The present invention relates to a propelling cage (sabot) for a subcaliber projectile.
The projectile has a guide band near the front end (as viewed in the direction of flight) and a propelling cage formed of axial segments arranged in a circular array. The segments have radially rising and longitudinally extending ribs at their axial abutment faces.
A propelling cage of the above-outlined type, disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift (non-examined published application) 37 04 027, has individual segments which are solid components that can be mounted about the subcaliber projectile by means of interengaging teeth. Although the segments are provided with recesses between the ribs in order to reduce the weight of the propelling cage, the segments nevertheless have a considerable volume and weight. Since the ribs serve as reinforcements, a fiber-reinforced plastic of appropriate strength is required as the material for the segments which are consequently expensive to manufacture.